Emerald Blood
by blackinki
Summary: Depois da derrota de Voldemort, Harry é trasformado em vampiro, agora o que será que vai acontecer quando ele se mudar para Forks e conhecer os famosos Cullens? Crossover Harry Potter/Twilight *Votação para Casais em andamento*
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Eu não sou dona de nenhum livro. Crepúsculo e Harry Potter são propriedades reservadas de seus autores, apenas as idéias contidas nessa fanfic são de autorias minhas. _

_**Prólogo**_

_Eu costumava pensar que o único propósito da minha vida era matar Voldemort, que eu não iria descansar ou morrer antes de cumprir com a profecia. Então quando ela foi finalmente completada, eu não sabia o que fazer depois, não foi como se eu tivesse tido tempo para parar e pensar sobre isso mesmo, pois logo quando enfim eu poderia viver, eu morri..._

**~ Flashback ~**

_Uma abertura se abriu no meio de toda confusão que todos faziam ao redor de Harry, quando todos estavam querendo parabenizá-lo ou apenas tocá-lo por ter derrotado Voldemort._

"_Chega! Chega! Larguem logo ele, se não vocês vão acabar matando-o!"- esbravejou Minerva ao ver o coitado do Harry ser espremido pela multidão que o cercava no Salão Principal._

_Com a ajuda de Hagrid, Hermione e Rony, eles conseguiram escapar e se dirigiram a sala da estátua da gárgula. Ao entrarem, lembranças rapidamente encheram suas memórias, e para suas surpresas, todos os diretores nos retratos começaram a aplaudir e a cumprimentá-los; dançavam para cima e para baixo das cadeiras em que tinham sido pintados._

_Harry, no entanto só havia olhos para o homem pintado no maior retrato atrás da cadeira do diretor. Ás lágrimas escorriam por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua e penetravam nas longas barbas prateadas, e o orgulho e gratidão que emanavam do bruxo inundaram Harry com o mesmo bálsamo do canto da fênix._

_Dirigindo-se a Dumbledore, e escolhendo suas palavras com cuidado Harry disse, "A coisa que estava escondida no pomo" – começou ele – "deixei cair na Floresta. Não sei exatamente onde, devo ir pega-lá?"_

"_Meu caro rapaz, essa decisão cabe só a você, não importando a sua escolha, confiarei que você irá fazê-la certa." - respondeu Dumbledore, enquanto seus colegas retratados se mostravam confusos e curiosos._

"_Há e tem mais isto."- disse Harry enquanto erguia a Varinha das Varinhas, recebendo olhares de reverência de Rony e Hermione, mesmo cansado e com sono Harry não gostou de ver isso._

"_Não a quero" disse Harry_

"_Quê, você ta louco? - exclamou Rony em voz alta olhando para o Harry como se ele tivesse perdido a cabeça._

"_Eu sei que é poderosa" – continuou Harry, extenuado. – "Mas eu era mais feliz com a minha. Portanto..." Harry pegou sua velha varinha partida ao meio e colocou em cima da escrivaninha e a tocou-a com a ponta da Varinha das Varinhas e disse "Reparo."_

_E, enquanto sua varinha se emendava, faíscas vermelhas subiram de sua ponta. Harry percebeu que conseguira. Apanhou a varinha de azevinho e fênix, e sentiu um repentino calor em seus dedos, como se a varinha e a mão se rejubilassem com a sua reunião._

"_Estou devolvendo a Varinha das Varinhas." – comunicou ele a Dumbledore, que o contemplava com enorme afeição e admiração - "ao lugar de onde veio. Ela pode continuar lá. Se eu morrer de morte natural como Ignoto, o seu poder será rompido, não é? O senhor anterior nunca foi vencido. E será o fim dela."_

_Dumbledore assentiu. Eles sorriram um para o outro._

"_Você tem certeza?" - perguntou Rony. Havia um levíssimo vestígio de desejo em sua voz ao olhar para a Varinha das Varinhas._

"_Acho que o Harry está certo." – disse Hermione em voz baixa._

"_A varinha não vale a confusão que provoca." – respondeu Harry._

_Sinceramente - dando as costas aos retratos e aos seus amigos, Harry saiu da sala e pegou a sua capa de invisibilidade. Descendo pelo castelo, ele viu alunos, fantasmas, retratos, e professores por toda parte comemorando, até o Barão Sangrento estava um pouco contente ao lado de uma chorosa Helena._

_Com cuidado, esquivou-se dos alunos que passavam pelo portão da entrada de castelo e foi em direção à floresta, o único local que parecia imune aos acontecimentos de hoje. Entrando mais ao fundo, ele reconheceu a clareira em que Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte estavam. Ele voltou alguns passos onde lembrava ter deixado caído a pedra e se agachou no chão procurando a Pedra da Ressurreição._

_O que ele não sabia é que havia uma criatura observando-o por entre as árvores, esperando o exato momento em que iria atacar. Mal tendo tempo de se virar ao ouvir um barulho de folhas se mexendo, Harry sentiu algo frio agarrando o seu pescoço e puxando para trás, e escuridão. Depois só o que sentiu foi uma dor insuportável que começando no seu pescoço se alastrou por todo o seu corpo pelas suas veias. Parecia que seu corpo iria explodir em chamas a qualquer momento. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade seu coração finalmente parou, e a dor sumiu. Mas ao invés de perder todos os sentidos, parecia que todos haviam sido ligados de uma vez._

_A floresta antes silenciosa, agora continha pequenos barulhos distantes de festa e animais se movimentando, e a terra, antes era úmida e fria, agora parecia uma de deserto, áspera e quente. Os milhões de cheiros ao redor pareciam não ter fim, até que criou coragem para abrir os olhos, e se deparar com a sua origem._

_Não tinha palavras exatas para explicar o que estava vendo, parecia que antes havia um véu cobrindo os seus olhos deixando a paisagem toda turva. Agora, podia ver com uma riqueza de detalhes inimagináveis as árvores, o chão, e o céu..._

_**~FlashBack~**_

Vinte anos depois, em Veneza, Harry está se preparando para se mudar de novo, se passaram quatro anos desde que ele chegou nessa cidade, se ele passar muito tempo no mesmo lugar as pessoas iriam começar a desconfiar, porque, o que há de estranho em um jovem de 17 anos que veio de intercâmbio não envelhecer? Hum...nada mesmo.

De qualquer forma ele não via a hora de sair daqui, ele só viera morar em Veneza porque um de seus amigos que ele conhecera viajando falou muito bem dela, e o fedor da cidade ajudava a camuflar o cheiro maravilhoso que os humanos emanavam e a controlar a sua sede pelo sangue deles.

Para onde ele deveria ir agora? Talvez para o Japão..., não, Estados Unidos era melhor, ele sempre teve vontade de conhecer o país desde que Hermione disse que era um dos lugares mais tolerantes quanto à magia e a criaturas.

Para os EUA então, especificamente para_ Forks._

_Críticas? Sugestões? Podem falar!Digam o que acharam do prólogo e se eu devo ou não continuar ele, essa vai ser a minha primeira fanfic então to um pouco indecisa ;P. Também queria saber quais os casais vocês preferem ler, vou colocar em votação e o ganhador é __**vocês**__ que escolhem!Kissus ;*!_

_BlackInky_


	2. Capítulo Um

_Disclaimer: Eu não sou dona de nenhum livro. Crepúsculo e Harry Potter são propriedades reservadas de seus autores, apenas as idéias contidas nessa fanfic são de autorias minhas._

**Capítulo 1 – Eu sou um vampiro**

_20 anos atrás, Floresta Proibida._

Logo que abri os olhos notei que não estava no mesmo lugar da floresta em que eu havia sido atacado, dando uma olhada ao redor achei a capa da invisibilidade dobrada ao lado de uma fogueira ainda quente. Mas o mais importante que era quem a havia feito tudo aquilo, não estava lá, apenas o rastro do seu cheiro ainda permanecia no local.

Confuso de como eu havia chegado aqui, tentei me lembrar dos acontecimentos que haviam sido transcorridos. As minhas memórias pareciam confusas, como se tivesse passado muitos anos desde o dia em que elas ocorreram, os pequenos detalhes que elas continham foram todos apagados. A batalha que tive com Voldemort, agora, parecia ter perdido todo o seu significado e eu não conseguia me lembrar da maioria dos rostos que estavam lá.

Sacudindo a cabeça caminhei até a fogueira e me sentei esperando que quem quer que a tivesse acendido ia acabar voltando depois. Ao chegar perto do fogo, começei a reparar em todas as diferenças que eu tinha sofrido, mas antes que eu tivesse a chance de pensar sobre isso, ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

"Ah, você já acordou!" disse uma voz brincalhona.

Virando tão rápido que um humano não poderia ter visto, detectei de onde tinha vindo à voz, e imediatamente depois meu queixo caiu, o único modo que eu poderia descrever a criatura na minha frente era que ela era _perfeita_.

Ele tinha cabelos loiros escuros que lhe caiam em ondas pelo rosto, mais ou menos na altura dos ombros, e a sua pele era tão pálida que parecia brilhar ao receber os poucos raios de luzes que viam da lua, mais o que mais me chamou a atenção foi os seus olhos vermelhos penetrantes que pareciam me encarar como se quisessem pular em cima de mim a qualquer estante.

"Quem é você? Aliás, o _que_ você é? – perguntou Harry olhando desconfiado o vampiro que sedutoramente se aproximava dele.

Mas a única resposta que ele teve foi uma risada que o loiro deu. Quando ele chegou mais perto o vampiro sorriu e disse - "Ora, eu sou completamente normal como você _doll_, mas se quer saber meu nome, é Lorios Geornard".

Como se tivesse explicado tudo, o vampiro alisou o seu rosto e depois virou as costas em direção a floresta e começou a caminhar. Harry ficou ali chocado olhando para o vampiro até que ele se virou de novo e perguntou – "Você não vem?"- Saindo do estupor Harry em um instante foi para o lado do vampiro.

"Arg!Você não vai me explicar nada? Foi você que me atacou antes na clareira? – perguntou Harry frustrado.

"Sim, me desculpe por isso, fazia tempo que eu não havia me alimentado e quando eu vi você na floresta sujo de sangue eu não pude me controlar e eu não poderia deixar você morrer, seria um desperdício." – disse o vampiro olhando tudo, menos arrependido – "Bem o que está feito já está feito... agora eu imagino que você esteja com muita sede".

Agora que o vampiro comentou, desde que ele acordou estava sentido uma estranha dor de garganta que aumentava aos poucos, e que ele tentara ignorar até esse momento, e pelo que o vampiro falou antes, ele acabara de perceber o que tinha acontecido, Lorios havia transformado ele em vampiro.

Harry segurou a garganta com uma mão quando ela começou a queimar muito por causa do veneno vampírico. Vendo a reação de Harry que confirmava a sua pergunta, Lorios correu e quando já estava desaparecendo dá sua visão gritou - "Tente me acompanhar então!".

Harry correu e pegou a capa da invisibilidade e a guardou cuidadosamente consigo e logo depois foi atrás de Lorios. Era incrível como a sua velocidade havia aumentando, era como se ele estivesse andando em uma vassoura só que com liberdade total!Algumas folhas e galhos batiam com força nele, mas tinham o mesmo efeito que fariam em uma pedra. Um tempo depois, e quilômetros de distâncias percorridos, o vampiro parou em uma colina em que dava para uma pequena cidade abaixo dela.

Dava para ver os postes brilhando lá embaixo, e as luzes de quase todas as janelas estavam apagadas, então ele assumiu que já era bem tarde. O vento que soprava da cidade trazia um cheiro saboroso, que fez com que a sua garganta ardesse ainda mais.

Lorios virou para ele disse "Bem chegamos, procure um humano andando sozinho, e não faça muita sujeira."

"Quê? Eu não vou matar nenhuma pessoa!"- falou Harry indignado. Quem Lorios pensava que ele era? Só porque ele havia se tornado um vampiro não significava que iria virar um monstro ou matar pessoas. Ele havia estudado vampiros nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e soube que alguns deles bebiam apenas sangue de animais.

"Você pode está falando isso agora, mas quando um humano estiver na sua frente você vai pular na garganta dele de qualquer forma". – falou Lorios entediado – "pode demora anos para que um vampiro consiga controlar a sua sede, e um vampiro novato como você nem deveria tá parado conversando comigo agora, você deveria já ta lá embaixo matando todo mundo."

"Nem brinca com isso!" disse Harry perturbado.

"É sério, mas acho que talvez isso seja mais uma coisa que faz de você especial _doll_." – disse Lorios piscando para ele.

"Meu nome é Harry Potter, então quer parar de me chama com esse apelido ridículo!" disse Harry já perdendo a paciência com o loiro.

"Sim, sim... então se você não vai caçar os humanos melhor voltarmos para a floresta, nós passamos por alguns cervos agora pouco". - antes que Lorios pudesse continuar dessa vez, o Harry não esperou pelo vampiro e foi logo atrás da trilha de cheiro que levava aos cervos.

Não foi tão difícil achar eles, foi até um pouco assustador de como foi fácil e natural ele pega os cervos de surpresa e cravar os dentes nos pescoços deles. O gosto do sangue era meio amargo, mas definitivamente tinha um sabor melhor de que quando ele era apenas um humano, o cheiro deles era muito ruim, mas o importante era que a sua garganta não o incomodava mais como antes. Enquanto ele caçava, Lorios só tinha ficado assistindo encostado em uma árvore sem tirar os olhos dele por um instante se quer. Depois de ter limpado a boca com a camisa já suja, Harry se dirige a ele – "E agora? O que eu vou fazer já que eu não posso ficar perto de humanos? E o que você estava fazendo aqui nessa floresta?" – pergunta ele curioso.

"Respondendo a sua primeira pergunta, sim _doll_, eu adoraria ter você como companhia, pode vir comigo. Já a segunda é melhor você não saber" - disse ele com um tom de voz sério.

"Eu tenho que ir para _Volterra_ agora, suponho que você irá me acompanhar?"- disse o vampiro mudando de assunto.

"É seguro eu ir com você?" perguntou Harry indeciso.

"Bem, é mais seguro que você andar por ai sozinho e dá de cara com um humano e mata ele".

"Ok então, mas o que você vai fazer nessa cidade?

"Eu tenho que encontrar alguns vampiros que moram lá, vai ser bom para você já que eu vou te apresentar a eles. Se você se encontrasse com os Voltures sozinhos eles provavelmente iam te decapitar e por fogo em você".

"Nossa você **realmente** sabe como convencer alguém Lorios. Não é como eu tivesse outra escolha de qualquer maneira... vamos lá". - Então eles começaram a correr em direção ao sul do país.

"Vamos ter que ir a pé e nadando, evitando o máximo as cidades, dependendo da nossa velocidade chegaremos lá em dois dias".

"Tão rápido assim? Quando você falou _Volterra_ pensei que ficava muito longe daqui". – disse Harry surpreso.

"_Volterra_ fica na Itália, são mais de 2000 km de distância, até chegarmos lá você irá ficar treinando suas novas habilidades de vampiro no caminho. Não quero que você ande quebrando tudo por onde passa."

"E como é esse treinamento?" perguntou Harry.

"Comece pulando nos galhos sem quebrar, assim"- disse Lorios antes de pular em cima de um galho firme no alto de uma árvore, e logo depois para outro com uma elegância digna de deixar um gato com inveja.

Com um pouco de medo, Harry criou impulso e pulou em cima de um galho com um pouco de força para logo depois "**paft**" se quebrar ao meio. Ele se equilibrou por pouco no ar antes de cair no chão.

"Bem, o que importa é que você tenha entendido". - disse Lorios antes de continuar o caminho.

Lançando adagas pelos olhos às costas de Lorios, Harry tentou de novo, para logo depois outro galho quebrar. Foi só na quinta tentativa que ele conseguiu e ainda de vez enquanto um galho quebrava e ele era forçado a descer no chão. Ele jurava que escutava um risinho vindo um pouco mais a frente toda vez que isso acontecia.

Á medida que eles "andavam", Harry notou que o seu corpo até agora não havia se cansado, nenhum batimento cardíaco vinha de seu peito,e também que a sua pele era ainda mais branca que a de Lorios. Ele imaginou se seus olhos estariam vermelhos agora... - distraído, ele quebrou outro galho de novo, e para acompanhá-lo, acelerou seus passos até ficar logo atrás do outro vampiro.

"Ei Lorios, os meus olhos vão ficar vermelhos assim para sempre?" perguntou ele preocupado. De jeito nenhum ele queria ficar o mínimo parecido com Voldemort.

"Se você passar um bom tempo bebendo só sangue de animal, eles iram ficar dourados. Mas nossos olhos mudam de cor quando ficamos com fome, eles escurecem até ficarem pretos"- respondeu ele sem dá muito caso.

As paisagens que eles passavam eram cada uma mais bonita que outra, e quando aparecia um rio, nós pulávamos por cima dele. Até que chegamos à frente de um lago bem grande, e tivermos que atravessar nadando, foi muito estranho ficar embaixo d'água sem precisar respirar. Os peixes que estavam no lago fugiam de nós como se nós fossemos tubarões. Lorios disse que a maioria dos animais ia ter medo de nós e iam tentar fugir assim que nos ver, os instintos deles iriam alertar do predador que é um vampiro.

A viagem como Lorios previu durou exatamente dois dias, e antes que eles pudessem entrar na cidade, o vampiro loiro mandou-o caçar e esperá-lo enquanto ele pegava algumas roupas novas, ia ser muito suspeito se eles aparecessem com as roupas sujas de terra e de sangue.

Depois de Harry ter se alimentado de uma raposa e uma cabra selvagem, Lorios apareceu com as suas roupas novas, uma calça preta simples e uma elegante blusa verde de seda. Ele pegou as roupas e ficou olhando para Lorios que estava parado na frente dele.

"Você não vai se vestir?" – perguntou ele me encarando.

"Hum... você poderia se virar primeiro?" – pediu Harry constrangido.

"Já que você insiste" – o loiro se virou resignado.

Feliz, Harry trocou as roupas velhas e fedidas pelas novas que acabara de ganhar.

"Os Voltures já notaram que eu estou na cidade, tente não chamar a atenção diretamente para você, não respire enquanto estiver perto de humanos, e lembre-se de ter cuidado com as suas palavras, você não vai querer irritar eles." - falou Lorios enquanto caminhávamos normalmente para cidade.

_Volterra_ era linda, por onde eles passavam viam magníficas construções preservadas pelo tempo, ela fazia você realmente se sentir como se estivesse na época em que elas haviam sido construídas. Além disso, a cidade era rodeada por planícies, dando um ar bastante medieval ao local.

Enquanto andávamos, notei que as poucas pessoas locais que ainda estavam nas ruas olhavam cautelosamente para nós quando passávamos por elas. Isso me fez indagar se elas saberiam ou não se éramos vampiros. Ao virarmos ao lado de um beco, encontramos uma figura parada lá já nos esperando.

"Boa noite Lorios, eu temo que nós não esperávamos velo tão cedo" – disse a figura aproximando-se o bastante para que pudéssemos ver o seu rosto. Ele era bastante alto e corpulento, até para um vampiro, a sua pele tinha um estranho tom de oliva, e sem surpresas seus olhos eram cor de rubi.

"Boa noite Felix, eu creio que seja melhor falarmos sobre isso lá embaixo".

"Sim, você tem muitas explicações a dar" – disse Felix olhando claramente para Harry. - "Vamos".

Na escuridão escondido atrás dele, havia um bueiro aberto, Lorios foi na frente, e Harry lançando um último olhar a cidade , saltou atrás. O túnel escuro era composto por paredes e chãos feitos de pedra, com uma velocidade sobre-humana eles chegaram ao seu fim, parando em frente a uma pesada porta de madeira. A sala que se seguiu , ao contrário do esgoto, era iluminada por um lustre localizado no seu centro, logo embaixo, havia um balcão, que era atendido por uma linda secretária humana que estava arrumando alguns papéis.

Ela os cumprimentou educadamente e os indicou a um elevador. Ao sair dele, seguimos por um túnel parecido com o anterior, mas a porta que havia no final era feita de ouro puro, e ao seu lado estava outro vampiro com o mesmo tom de oliva na pele e cabelos castanhos. O seu olhar caiu sobre eles e parou em Harry, mantendo a expressão branca, ele abriu a porta e depois que todos entraram, ele os seguiu fechando-a com um barulho alto e metálico, chamando a atenção de todos na sala.

A sala oval parecia se localizar na torre de um castelo, com longas janelas que iluminavam o chão de pedra abaixo, e era enfeitado com apenas uns tronos de madeira localizada no centro. Assim que eles entraram a conversa parou e um vampiro que estava sentado em um dos tronos se levantou. Ao julgar pela aparência dele, o vampiro deveria ter centenas de anos, seus cabelos longos e negros faziam um incrível contraste com sua pele translúcida e fina como papel, ela parecia que ia romper a qualquer sinal de esforço, e seus olhos vermelhos continham uma substância leitosa branca que provavelmente afetava de alguma forma a visão dele, mas o seu rosto era tão diferente dos outros vampiros que Harry não conseguiu decidir-se se ele achava bonito ou não.

Ele se aproximou com um sorriso leve no rosto, fazendo alguns vampiros que estavam ao seu lado se moverem para acompanhá-lo, com uma leve instância protetora.

"Que bela surpresa Lorios, você conseguiu voltar são e salvo, e ainda trouxe companhia." – disse ele numa voz que deveria soar acolhedora, mas para Harry parecia haver um tom de frieza nela.

"Harry, quero que você conheça Aro." - disse Lorios colocando sua mão sobre ombro de Harry. Sem conseguir falar, ele apenas fez uma pequena referência com a cabeça, fazendo o sorriso de Aro aumentar.

"Agora Lorios se você me permite..." falou Aro estendendo a mão aberta na direção dele. O outro vampiro parecia estar esperando por isso, e em resposta toco-a com as pontas dos dedos. A expressão de Aro passou de branca, para de interesse, e logo depois para uma satisfeita. Retirando a mão ele disse com uma voz contente – "Maravilhoso! Muito bem Lorios, obrigada por ter nós ter feito esse favor." – depois se dirigindo a Harry – "Bem vindo a nossa família Harry! Espero que você nós permita ajudar-lo a vê que aos poucos, os vampiros não são criaturas más como você pensa.

Ao ouvir isso, alguns vampiros riram e outros lançaram olhares maldosos a Harry. Aro os ignorou e estendeu a mão para ele. Relutante, mas com medo maior de zangar ao vampiro, Harry fechou a mão levemente sobre a dele, sua mente se encheu de flashes de memórias que não eram suas, muito parecido com a aula em que ele teve com Snape, e que acidentalmente viu as memórias do professor.

_Uma cidade antiga em chamas, um casal de gêmeos loiros chorando, uma cena em que Aro parecia discutir com outros dois vampiros..._

O contato foi terminado bruscamente, e dando um passo para trás Aro arregalou os olhos em direção a ele, fazendo com que os seus vampiros guarda-costas rosnassem em sua direção. "Pare!" – ordenou ele olhando com um grande interesse para Harry – "Como você fez isso?"

"Eu não sei, quando você me tocou eu vi algumas de suas memórias". – respondeu ele confuso. Ao ouvir isso os vampiros ao redor encheram a sala de zumbido urgentes de conversa.

"Hm... eu imagino se... Jane!"- ele chamou, e uma adorável vampira com aparência de 15 anos apareceu do seu lado, Harry imediatamente reconheceu ela como sendo um dos gêmeos da memória. Ela se virou na sua direção e apertou os olhos, o sorriso agradável dela sendo substituído por um sádico, logo depois ela caiu gritando se contorcendo de dor no chão, e Harry assistiu pasmo os efeitos de algo parecido com a maldição _Cruciatus_. Não duraram 10 segundos, e ela se levantou lançando olhares de ódio na direção dele, mas ela não tentou fazer aquilo de novo.

Tendo suas suspeitas confirmadas, Aro abriu um enorme sorriso e exclamou - "Incrível! Que talento! Usar o próprio poder dos vampiros contra eles mesmo, muito engenhoso." – os vampiros agora o olhavam avaliando e Lorios e Aro o admirando.

Era uma das coisas que Harry mais temia, nem mesmo como vampiro ele poderia ser normal. Destino devia realmente parar com essa mania besta de bagunçar com a sua vida, ou o que restava dela.

Quando o barulho da sala se acalmou, Aro apresentou-lhe a todos os vampiros que estavam no salão, sendo dois deles, os que estavam discutindo na memória, era Caius e Marcus, os dois eram muito parecidos com Aro, também tinham pele translúcida, olhos nebulosos, e o mesmo tom de oliva, mas Caius tinha cabelos brancos como neve. Todos sem exceções tinham olhos vermelhos, da cor do sangue das suas vítimas.

Por agora, essa seria a sua nova casa e família, era difícil imaginar que apenas alguns dias atrás ele havia derrotado Voldemort e era humano. Mas uma coisa Harry sabia, ele não poderia ficar muito tempo com os Vultures, pois ele acabaria se tornando igual a eles.

_Weee!! Primeiro capítulo finalmente saiu! Eu admito que fiquei surpresa de como foi fácil e divertido escrever uma fanfic e olha que sou péssima em redação T-T! Obrigado para quem me mandou comentários e mil desculpas pela demora e meus erros de português .! A votação continua! Os pares não foram decididos por enquanto então dá uma passadinha na minha profile e vota lá. Quem tiver interessado em betar minha fic me avisa._

_Lembrem-se, reviews me deixam feliz e uma escritora feliz faz capítulos maiores e mais depressa xD!_

_Kissus ;*_

_BlackInky_


End file.
